


Hyperdimension Neptunia: Parasite

by NoobLewds



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobLewds/pseuds/NoobLewds
Summary: At the sound of that all to familiar voice, the wanderer froze, her reflexes snapping into action before she could think as she stood tall, picking Uni up and setting the very confused condidate behind her in a defensive position."Stay back, Uni. I can handle her now. I swear I won't let all of you down again!"...Camilla finds herself in another new dimension. Will this one meet a similar fate to the rest, or will she finally find peace?
Relationships: IF/Vert | Green Heart, Neptune | Purple Heart/Noire | Black Heart
Kudos: 5





	Hyperdimension Neptunia: Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting in my notes for about a year and a half now. It's been rewritten a hundred times over, and I just figured I should post it already. So here it is. Like or dislike if, leave a comment or a kudos. Either way, thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

A tall, cloaked woman trudged along a moonlit dirt path, rocky mountains and lush forests on either side. Her long legs the only mode of transportation she had, however tired and sore they were. The beautiful star-lit sky the only navigation in the night besides the distant lights of Lastation. 

Though the sweat and dirt in her dark cream hair wasn't making things much easier to see. 

And it was actually really dark. 

Then again, you could just take the main roads where there are signs. And less monsters. And where it's idiot proof. 

The hooded traveller stopped in her tracks, clearly agitated. She clenched the straps of her backpack with tight fists.

Or you could have just taken the tram back in the last village. Then you would already be in the city, probably in a hotel. Sound asleep in a soft bed.

Shaking with anger now, the wanderer took her tattered cloak off by its silver clasp, throwing the clothing to the ground along with her pack. 

And now our heroine is revealed.

Her skin tight, off white undersuit was shielded with thick, black armor plating meant to take even the largest of caliber bullets. A thick, dark leather belt is strapped around her midsection, holding plenty of rifle magazines and various grenades. 

She looked like a small sci-fi tank, to put it simply. 

And judging by the sheer amount of damage the armor has taken, she has made good use of that fact. 

"Oh, shut up already, brain! I get it. I'm stupid. But how else was this intro supposed to be super epic, huh?"

Her long, dirt caked locks did little to hide the frustration behind her green eyes, the rosy blush burning along her pale cheeks only exaggerating the emotion.

"Besides, I had to grind for a while. Get my level up before reaching this worlds Lastation." 

She huffed, crossing her arms. 

But you reached the level cap weeks ago! And you already had an OP sniper rifle and axe, anyway! You could have just done some side missions when you got to the Guild!

"I didn't think I would level that quickly, dammit! And I highly doubt Noire would even listen to me if I wasn't maxed out... And the loot was a bit too tempting..." The wanderer sighed. "Why am I arguing with myself?" 

Because you're an idiot and haven't been around people for about a month and a half. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't taken up chatting with the trees. 

She sighed again. 

"Yeah... I guess you're right." 

She paused. 

"I'm right?... Ah, whatever, I just need to keep walking. Lastation isn't far." 

Meaning we're gonna be stuck out here for another week. 

"Screw me!"

Screw you? Oh no no no, pal, screw me!

... 

\- TWO WEEKS LATER -

After much tribulation and annoying low level slimes, our heroine is finally making her way through the large gates of Lastation. Though not without another hiccup and nearly having her beloved weapons taken at the first checkpoint.

Good thing her Guild ID was still valid here, elsewise she would be without her rifle until she had to leave. 

Now, she breathed deeply, inhaling all that was Lady Black Heart's city. 

"Aaaah, Lastation. Damn beautiful. Noire really outdid herself in this dimension. Just look at how huge her basillicom is!" 

Okay, okay. You have to admit, that just sounded like you were talking about something else. 

The wanderer stood, tilting her head slightly in thought. 

"Does she have one? Because if she does, that would be kind of..." 

Hush! You damn pervert... Even though I was thinking the same thing. Honestly, I wouldn't be too surprised, especially after that fiasco with Sadie in the last dimension. 

"How did she even hide that thing!? Seriously!" 

Our... Heroine soon realized she was in a crowded street. 

A very crowded street. 

Shouting to herself. 

Needless to say, everyone within an eight foot radius was staring. Some looking almost ready to call the men in white. 

She blushed furiously, covering whatever of her face with her hands and sped off as fast as her armor clad legs took her through the sea of bodies. 

"I'm sorry! I'm not crazy, I swear!" 

But you are kind of crazy at this point. And you better watch where you're going! 

"You're not my da- argh! Crap, I hope I didn't break something... Someone." 

And just as her subconscious had warned, her unawareness of where she was blindly barreling through the busy Lastation streets resulted in the obvious. 

She just tackled someone with every bit of force she had behind her toned muscles, her eyes wrenched shut. 

But to her surprise...

"Soooooooooo soft." 

"Hey! G-get off of me, you c-creep! Get! Off!" 

She knew that cute voice. The tsundere was almost dripping off of every word. 

"UNI! OHMYGODIMSOHAPPYIFOUNDYOUSOEARLYINTOTHISREALLYANNOYINGSTORY!" 

Hey, that's not nice to the author. You better thank them later.

"You're way too heavy! I can't breathe!"

Uni was about to explode with the mix of embarrassment and anger at the disturbing amount of cuddling she was subjected to with this weird stranger, who now had their arms tied around her waist. 

Where was Nepgear when you needed her? 

"What the goodness!?"

Speak of the devil. 

"Nepgear! A little help here!" 

At the sound of that all to familiar voice, the wanderer froze, her reflexes snapping into action before she could think as she stood tall, picking Uni up and setting the very confused condidate behind her in a defensive position. 

"Stay back, Uni. I can handle her now. I swear I won't let all of you down again!"

From a holster strapped along the small of her back, concealed by her tattered brown cloak, she retrieved what looked to be a black and gunmetal gray box with glowing blue lights and accents no larger than a backpack. 

That is, before it unfolded, becoming a sniper rifle over half as tall as her, with a good couple inches over the average person, revealing the countless tally marks scratched in along an entire side of the massive weapon. Among the scratches was a name, written in an old language. 

Despair 

And that weapon was now leveled at Nepgear's head, the blue lights turning red as the inner workings warmed up, preparing for a killshot. 

Hold it there, big girl! This is a different dimension, remember? Different Uni. Probably different Nepgear this time. Listen to yourself and put the gun down.

Our... Still probable heroine squinted at the Planeptunian Candidate in front of her, observing her clearly confused and terrified state, hands thrown up in surrender. 

See? You're just scaring the girls. And the people around you. 

"You... Aren't who I remember." She stated as she lowered Despair, putting the canon of a rifle back into its holstered state. "Sorry about that. Old... Old reflexes." 

Uni finally spoke up from behind the wanderer, her black dress now dishelved and dirtied, a newly pissed off glare to her eyes. 

"Who are you?" 

The woman in question tilted her head, turning around to face Uni. Her mess of hair hanging down to her chest as she smiled wide. 

"Right! I forgot, you all don't know me here. I'm Camilla Shepard. Nice to meet you again, Uni! "

Camilla turned back to face Nepgear, her grin turning apologetic at the sight of utter terror on her face. She even saw the poor girl flinch. 

"And, uh, you too, Nepgear. Again, sorry about that whole I'm-going-to-kill-you thing. If it's the same to you, I'd like to get off on the right foot this time." 

Uni ran from behind the strange woman to Nepgear, grabbing her arm and leveling a hard glare towards Camilla. 

All of which made the situation even worse on the Planeptune CPU. 

"U-uh. Yeah. I-I'd like that! Please don't s-shoot me, Miss Camilla!" 

Camilla relaxed her shoulders. She hadn't realized she had gotten so tense. And all of that over this cute, harmless girl. 

"Just Cam is fine." 

...

Noire was staring holes into the newcomer in her office, her sister and Nepgear at her side as she stood in front of her desk. 

"So let me get this straight. You walk into my city, molest my little sister, and point your giant gun into Nepgear's face. Does that sound about right?" 

Camilla was squirming in her chair, but not from fear or embarrassment. Guilt was tearing at her stomach. Assuming things would be the same here was a mistake, even if this calm will turn sour in the future. 

"U-um, yeah. That about sums it all up, and I feel horrible for the... Bad introduction. But I'm no criminal, I swear." 

Noire narrowed her eyes, studying the woman sat before her. She crossed her arms as she leaned forward. 

"Aa far as I'm concerned, you are a criminal. One I'll be more than happy to see put in prison. And if you want any hope of staying out of a cell, you'd best explain yourself." 

Ah, well, crap. Guess it's time, huh? Finally, backstory arc, commence! 

Camilla closed her eyes, wringing her hands together as she mulled over where exactly to start her story. 

And she figured that since it's Noire, there would be no use in trying to leave things vague. 

The sniper let out a long breath. 

This is gonna be a damn rollercoaster. 

"First things first, I need to ask a question. You do know there are other parallel dimensions, right?" 

The CPU looked to her sister and Nepgear, then back to her prisoner. She nodded in response. 

To which, Camilla sighed deeply. 

"Oh, that's a relief. I really didn't wanna have to explain all of that. This makes things much easier." 

Camilla began running her gloved fingers along the dark, metal gauntlet of her left arm, tracing along the edges of the deep gouges she found. 

Amazing how long she's worn this armor. How long she's lived. 

"Well, I originate from one of those dimensions. Long story short, my world was dying, and I left home as soon as I could shoot straight." Camilla chuckled, near void of humor. "Only I didn't think leaving would mean I'd be travelling across a multiverse." 

She gripped her forearm, keeping her eyes on the three goddesses. 

"I've been all over the place. Gone to countless realities. Ones I found a home in. Others... Not so much."

Camilla's hold tightened around the cold metal. 

"But one thing that stayed the same was all of you. The CPU's. You, Vert, everyone. Hell, I'd even run into Plutia every so often instead of Nep. Sometimes both of them." 

Noire, growing intrigued, leaned against the edge of her large desk and held her chin with thin fingers as she spoke.

"I've met only one other 'me' before. So far, would you say the other Noires you've met are similar to me?" 

Camilla smiled warmly, almost laughing at the question and feeling some of the tension leave her muscles. 

"Yeah, pretty much. All the way down to the cosplay fascination with most. Though, I will admit I haven't run into any with this impressive of a Lastation. Like, damn, Noire. Great job!"

The Lastation CPU could only try and hide the smug grin that immediately found its place on her lips. Uni and Nepgear felt a bit more at ease and curiosity soon found its place in them, too. 

Uni spoke first.

"What about me? Am I the same as the others?" 

Camilla tapped her chin in thought. 

"Honestly, you're much softer than any other Uni I've met. Well, any that let me hug them. But personality wise, you're all just as cute a tsundere as your big sis." 

The remark left Uni blushing with a mess of words stringing from her mouth, making her even more adorable in Camilla's eyes.

And apparently funny enough to make the evidently not-so-serious-interrogator Noire giggle, her raven twintails swaying as she shook her head. 

"Me next! I want to know about me!" Nepgear almost shouted, excited to hear about her other selves and how she added up. 

It was then that Camilla's smile turned somber, her laughter quieting as she looked to the Planeptune Candidate, though no one noticed the change.

Time to drop the bomb. Get it over with, but don't scare her. 

She breathed in deeply, planning her way through her next words. 

"Let's see. Every Little Nep I've ever met has been crazy about robots and weapons and whatever else technology wise. One of you even made this mega cool armor." 

Nepgear almost fainted. 

"I made that!? You're serious!?" 

"Seriously serious. You see, I'm good with building guns, like my baby Despair." 

Uni's eyes lit up, a million questions behind them. But she held back, resigning to asking later. 

"But I suck with anything defensive wise. And you felt like I needed some crazy armor to go along with my weapons."

The Purple Sister already had that twinkle to her eye, closing the distance between her and the juggernaut armor in an instant. 

"Is this some kind of power armor? Does it have powered shielding? Or maybe it can turn into a gu-" 

Camilla pressed a finger to the girls lips, effectively shushing her before she could go on a tirade. 

She always was super excitable, don't you think?

"I'll answer yours and Uni's questions about my armor and stuff later, okay?" 

Nepgear nodded furiously, looking like a child in a toy store. 

Come on. Quick, before you decide you can't. 

Camilla sighed as she shifted to the edge of her seat, her stomach twisting more than earlier. 

"But there is something you need to know." She pushed her wavy bangs back, taking a moment. "In some versions of Gameindustri, a pure evil force comes into existence. The Deity of Sin..." 

Noire spoke up. 

"Arfoire, right? We handled that disaster years ago. I think it was Re;Birth Two?" 

"... You're serious?"

Noire nodded. "Very serious. As far as I know, Arfoire is back to her small time pirating business. No signs of another world ending event any time soon." 

"Huh. Guess that means I don't have to worry about Nepgear murdering all of you, then," Camilla let out with a sigh. Only to freeze with wide eyes before she could stop herself. 

You idiot.

All the CPU's could only stare at the woman before them. 

And they all had the same question. 

"What!?"

...

If you thought explaining multi-dimensional traveling was difficult, imagine telling a girl that her alternates had destroyed CPU kind in their respective worlds. And that this version of her is unprecedented in your experience. 

Damn, this is stressful. Beyond stressful. I want to take a nap.

Camilla tried to keep from resonating so much with that thought, but watching Nepgear have half a mental breakdown and trying to calm her was making the idea rather tempting. 

Maybe instead of a nap, she'd get a drink. 

Noire was stuck to the front of her desk in concentration and disbelief, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Her sister, on the other hand, was busying herself with wrapping Nepgear in a hug and grounding her. 

It's nice to see that they're so close, and that it won't go to hell.

Our heroine felt a grin pull at her lips at the sight. She had always hoped that they would have this.

"So, Camilla," Noire finally spoke, breaking the other woman from her slight daze. 

"Y-Yes, Noire?" 

"This is all a lot to take in, obviously. I'll need to talk to the other CPU's, and get Neptune over here to help with Nepgear." 

"Right. Right... I'm sorry, for just blurting that all out. I was just so relieved, and I'm kind of stu-" 

"Enough of that... Please," the Lastation CPU interrupted. "You're fine. I understand you've been through a lot." 

Oh, there she goes. Caring and all that mushy stuff, even if she tries hiding it. 

Some things don't change. Good thing that this is for the better

Camilla ran a hand through her messy, matted hair and sighing for the millionth time both at the state of her hygiene and the situation as a whole. 

There really wasn't much else to say. Or do. Honestly, she didn't know where to go from here. 

She was expecting another fight for her life. What should she do now? Try and settle down? Continue her traveling? 

What does she do now? 

But before Cam could really begin to process her pending future, hearing Noire make an arrangement for a room snapped her to attention again. 

"U-uh. You don't have to do that! Really, I can probably find some Inn for now, and I don't want to trouble you any more than I have..." 

Noire shot one of her signature glares, deep crimson eyes shutting down any further arguing. 

Jeez she's good at that. Uni is, too. Even if she can't quite win arguments with it yet.

Speaking of Uni, her and Nepgear were sitting in chairs so that they were facing each other. It seems the young tsundere was able to bring her friend back from the brink of panic.

Good. Now Cam can feel less like a horrible person. Which she honestly was. It was her fault, after all, and another apology wasn't exactly going to help much. The damage was done. 

Still, though. 

"Hey, Nepgear?" 

The purple clad girl looked over from her seat, cheeks flushed from the round of tears she was able to tame. 

Nepgear spoke, her voice small and croaked. "Um. Yes, Miss Camilla?" 

MISS Camilla! Gaaahahaha!

"Heh, it's just Cam, Little Nep," the heroine laughed, doing wonders for her nerves. And hopefully something for the girls across from her. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For the gun and throwing that whole... Situation at you." 

At that, the candidate held her hands up, "Oh, n-no. It's fine. Really! It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

Hm. How can you say it's okay after that? Panic attack and all. 

That being said, Nepgear is plenty tough. Cam has seen her fight, seen her take some hard falls. Amazing how resilient she is. 

We'll definitely have to let her take a peek at the armor, now. No doubt. It's the least we can do. 

Once that was decided on, not much was said, though Noire was busy sending messages to the other CPU's, surely writing to Neptune first.

Maybe they're together in this dimension, too.

The lull continued until there was a knock on the heavy office door, catching everyone's attention. The custodian on the other side was allowed to enter and directed to bring Camilla to the room Noire spoke of earlier. 

It would be a lie to say it wasn't a relief to finally be out of that office and heading to a shower. 

...


End file.
